geoletterboomfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
SPEELVOGEL-LAND
SPEELVOGEL LAND Dit land werd ontdekt tijdens een schoolreis van het vijfde leerjaar van Ottenburg. Alexander Apers verdwaalde en ondekte iets nieuws... Hoofdstad De hoofdstad is Pililoot en ligt vlak naast een haven. Het Cirkel kanaal is de bekentste stroom van Speelvogel land, hij ligt ook in Pililoot. In Pililoot staat ook een heel bekend standbeeld: Stabilo. Het is een jongen die een vogel op zijn arm heeft. Hij is gemaakt door Koen Apers en ontworpen door Julie Apers.thumb|left|een huis in pililoot Bijna alle huizen zien er het zelfde uit als wat je ziet hiernaast. thumb|dit is de vlag Vlag In het midden( een beetje naar links) staat een ster. Rond de ster zijn allemaal kleuren, in de ster is er een bal die boven een vogel vliegt. Links van de ster is het groen, links vanboven is het rood, rechts vanboven is het paars, rechts is het blauw, rechts vanonder is het geel en links vanonder is het donkerblauw. Op dit prentje is het niet helemaal duidelijk maar als je bij de andere afbeeldingen kijkt kan je deze groter maken. geld 1 cent is meer waart als 1000 euro. Speelvogel land is heel duur.thumb|zo ziet hun geld eruit B.V Een huis = 0,000001 euro Een auto = 0,0001 euro frieten = 80 euro enzo voort thumb|dit is het hele land. steden Speelvogel land zijn twee eilanden. Een groot en een klein. Je hebt 9 steden, die negen steden zijn enorm groot. Die steden zijn: Slooplat, Xanbox, Dokstad, Pililoot, Fikstad, Muzz, Fun, Boope, Lola. In Pililoot ligt het bekentste kanaal: Het cirkel kanaal, eigenlijk ligt Het cirkel kanaal 2/3 in Fikstad. Boope heeft een rivier: De kleine Boops rivier.Fun heeft ook rivier'en: '''de Unf, de kleine Nuf en de Nuf. Klik op deze afbeelding: geschiedenis Vroeger waren er veel meer koningen zoals Dorian Ullens III, Edouard Corlùy I, Antoine De Bock I, enzo voort. De aller eerst koning was ALEXANDER apers I, dit is logis want alexander heeft het land ook ontdekt. Hij liet de gebouwen maaken en ook het monument. Alexander besliste ook de regel dat iedereen drie auto's kreeg (dit zie je straks nog op de wiki). Hij was de belangerijkste koning, de mensen van het land willen een standbeeld van Alexander. leger Speelvogel land heeft 90 000 robot'pakken''' met aan één hand een groot hakmes en aan het ander hand een groot ingebouwd geweer. De pakken zijn kogelvrij. Er is nog nooit oorlog geweest. Maar het land is wel voorbereid voor oorlog.thumb|352px inwooners Er zijn ongeveer 90 000 inwooners. 50 000 daarvan zijn mannen en 40 000 daarvan zijn vrouwen. De inwooners kunnen kiezen tussen drie dingen als job: speelgoed maken, een winkel open houden of werken in de autofabrik. koning en koningin Speelvogel land heeft een koning en geen prezident. De koning heet ALEXANDER III en de koniging heet VERONIQUE I. VERVOER In Speelvogel land bestaat er geen peugeot, ford, audi, renault, kia, mazda, nissan, fiat, citroën, mini, jeep, volvo, smart, volkswagen, honda, opel, toyota, bmw... Speelvogel land heeft alleen de merken: ferrari, lamborghini, aston martin, mclaren, pagani, porsche. thumb|Iedere inwooner heeft drie auto's TAAL Schrijftaal: De taal die ze '''spreken '''is engels. Maar er is een andere schrijtaal. a c b 2 c a d b e d f e g f h g i h j 8 k i l j m ,k n l o m p n q p r q s r t s v t w v x w y y z z